May Parker (Earth-1122)
| Relatives = Ben Reilly (father) Mary Jane Watson-Parker (mother) | Universe = Earth-1122 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; Doug Braithwaite | First = Universe X Vol 1 X | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = The history of May Parker of Earth-1122 remains unrevealed, however it's presumable that her past is similar to that of her counterpart of Earth-982. She has revealed one particular divergence between herself and the Earth-982 Spider-Girl, and that is that she is the daughter of Ben Reilly, the Spider-Man clone, as opposed to Peter Parker. She has also stated that this is why she wears a costume similar to that which Reilly wore during his tenure as Spider-Man. Spider-Girl would eventually be recruited by X-51 of Earth-9997 (Earth X) to be a member of his Heralds, a group of super-humans from alternate realities. He had gathered them to warn alternate realities of the danger of the Celestials who reproduced by impregnating worlds and manipulating the DNA of the planets dominant species into being unwilling antibodies. Each member of the Heralds would be granted their fondest wish upon completion of their mission. As payment for her agreement to join the Heralds, Spider-Girl wished to meet Peter Parker, and get to know the man her father was cloned from. This is perhaps because the Peter Parker of Earth-1122 is deceased. She would be teamed with Wolverine of Earth-811, Iron Man 2020 of Earth-8410, Deathlok of Earth-7484, Bloodstorm of Earth-1298, Killraven of Earth-691 and Hyperion of Earth-1121. The team would be split into groups of two, with Spider-Girl traveling with Wolverine to Earth-1123, a world where the Reed Richards is President. However, they learn too late that President Richards is really his Counter-Earth evil double named the Brute. They are rescued at the last moment by Sub-Mariner and Susan McKenzie whose nation of Atlantis is in conflict with the the dictatorship run United States. When they warn the McKenzie's of the Celestial growing in Earth's core, they assure the two heroes that they detected it and destroyed it years ago. Returning to Earth-9997, each member of the group having varying degrees of success, they arrived to find that the Watcher of Earth-9997 was being judged by his alternate reality counterparts. After a brief battle against the collective of Watchers, they were beaten when X-51 had them all teleported to the surface of their own Earths, making them guilty of the same crimes that Uatu was guilty of. With their missions completed, X-51 took all the Heralds to Earth to grant them their wishes. May was the first one to be granted her wish, being introduced to the Peter Parker of that reality. She briefly clashed with the May Parker (AKA Venom) of that reality as well. However, when they realized that they were the same person but from different realities, the two were delighted to have a "sister" that they've always wanted. Spider-Girl would join Peter and Venom on their next police call: to break-up a fight between the Guardians of the Galaxy and invaders from the Negative Zone that were running amok in the Baxter Building. Shortly thereafter, all present would journey into the Zone to investigate claims that Mar-Vell's Paradise was expanding into the Negative Zone. Spider-Girl's fate following this remains unrevealed. | Powers = Seemingly those of May Parker (Spider-Girl) of Earth-982 | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Parker Family Category:Watson Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Reilly Family